Lost and Forgetful
by Pebna Wolf
Summary: It was just another day of training, that is until someone spotted a boat out in the distance. The only person on the boat didn't remember anything about her past but her name. Who is she, where is she from, and, most importantly, where did she get her immense dragon knowledge. Rated because I, like some others, am paranoid. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**This is just a prologue (I think that's how you spell it) to a story I had in my head for weeks and needed to get out. So far I only have the prologue written but I will be writing whenever I get the chance. Most likely on the bus to my basketball game tonight. PS I write on my phone because my laptop is broken so the chapters might be short. This is my first fanfic and I'm not the best at spelling/grammar so any help with anything that's off is welcome. Alright enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Httyd, wish I did but I dont.**

* * *

The freezing rain pelted against my face, soaking me to the bone. There was a flash of lighting and a loud crack of thunder as I felt a stray arrow graze my arm. How it managed to hit me in this storm is beyond me. I felt the dragon I was riding, Rahne, flip to avoid a bolder. The wind was whipping around rain, newly released hail, arrows the ships below let loose before deciding it was a worthless wast.

"Rahne, we have to go east," I yelled over the storm, "it's our only chance."

I heard a grumble in agreement, then a roar of our plan to Drífta, a friend of ours. Drífta sent a blast of ice to the ships below, before roaring a response. She quickly brought her white head back into the clouds to hide. Rahne sharply turned to the east, with me clutching on to the make-shift saddle. We were traveling at breakneck speed when something hit me in the back of my head, and all went black.

* * *

**So... That's a lot shorter that I thought it would be. I tried to make it obscure as possible but I decided against it cause it got way to confusing. Tell me if you like the story so far. In a review below and hope you enjoy Lost and Forgetful. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome back to Lost and Forgetful. Hope you Enjoy. I don't have much to say except school's tomorrow. ****_Boo, Hiss. _**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Httyd. **

* * *

"Okay gang," Hiccup said, "today we are going to work on aerial fighting techniques."

"Again," Snotlout whined. "Yes again," Hiccup replied.

"But we did that yesterday."

"Yes, and that's why were doing it again today," Astrid intervened.

"That doesn't even make any sense," he argued "if we-"

"Hey, whats that over there?" Tuffnut questioned, interrupting Snotlout's complaint.

Everyone turned their heads in the direction Tuff was pointing. Off in the distance was a small shape of a boat of some kind. Unlike most viking ships it was small and didn't have a dragon figure head.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied, "Let's go check it out."

"We should probably be careful," Fishlegs said worriedly, "they might not be friendly."

"Good point Fishlegs," Hiccup replied, "You, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut will stay above the clouds for back up, Astrid and I will check it out."

"Aww, why do you get all the fun?" Snotlout asked.

"Maybe it you practiced your aerial flying more you could have been part of this." Astrid remarked with a smirk.

"Come on," Hiccup interjected before their argument could go on any longer.

Fishlegs led Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and still mumbling Snotlout above the clouds while Hiccup and Astrid flew down to the ship. When they were flying along side, they saw a bow and a pile of arrows at the back end of the ship with a bag. At the other end was a girl. She was sitting up, with her head on her knees. Her brown hair was snarled and stained with darker patches of dried blood. She had a dark blue long-sleave shirt with rip and tears on the sleeve. The most notable was one on the right, running from the elbow to the shoulder, dried blood all around it.

"What do you think happened to her?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied, "we should ask her."

"Hello," Astrid called out tentatively.

* * *

**Ohh, cliffhanger, or my attempt at a cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think in a review, help with spelling/grammar is welcome. See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Be Prepared, Hans Zimmer

**Yaaa! Another update. I probably could of updated sooner, but I wanted to make sure everything was the way I wanted it. This is as close as I could get. Hey it's longer than the other 2.**

**Special thanks to ****_movielover48_**** for your review! I was so happy when I read it!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is different from last time. **

* * *

"Hello"

The voice shocked me awake. I lifted my head quickly, then winced when a flash of pain hit the back of my neck. I placed a hand over the back of my neck, then lifted my head slower. I immediately noticed to people on dragons.

The first was a girl, with long blond hair and a blue long sleave shirt. She was on a light blue dragon, with spikes coming out of the back of its head, and a curved horn. Deadly Nadder, the name just seemed to pop into my head, though I have no idea how I would know that.

The next person was a boy. He was wearing a green long sleaved shirt and and fur over coat. He was sitting atop a large black dragon. Night Fury. The only thing about this dragon was that one of his back tail fins looked like it was ripped off and replaced by a very well made prosthetic. The prosthetic was a red color, wouldn't that make it hard for stealth flying at night? They didn't look like they were going to attack.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl.

"I think so," I said, my throat was aching and I realized how parched I was.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

I tried to think back but I couldn't find anything. My memory was all blurred and bunched together. Nothing was clear or made much sense.

"I can't remember," I was so quiet I wasn't sure if they could hear me.

They talked together for a little while. I didn't even bother to try to listen in, they were too far away and I already had a pounding head ach. I realized I was slightly shivering from the wind. They apparently agreed on somthing because the girl and her dragon flew right next to the boat. The girl jumped into the boat and came over to me.

"We're going to help you, okay?" she said. I just nodded my head. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked while handing me some water.

"Runa," I replied before taking a long sip of water.

"Alright Runa, my name is Astrid," she said, "do you mind if I look at that cut on the back of your head?"

"Go ahead," I said, turning my head to the side as she looked at it. Only then did I realize that Astrid's dragon was gently pushing the boat from behind.

"When we get to the island we're going to have to bring you to the healer," she said quitlysnapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is your island called?" I asked.

"Berk." she replied.

"Never heard of it."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't remember, but I think it was really big."

"How's it going?" asked theboy on the Night Fury.

"Its going fine, Hiccup," Astrid responded.

"How long tell we get to Berk?" I questioned.

"It would only take a few minutes by dragon," she started, "but it'll probably be longer, even with Stormfly pushing."

Stormfly must be her dragon. I thought before drifting back into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you Liked it. Thankfully last Wednesday was a snoe day, otherwise I probably wouldn't have had this done. Have a fun day before the horrid Monday. See ya next update. **

**Ps I just got the Lion King soundtrack and every time I was writin listening to Be Prepared. **


End file.
